Payday Wiki
Welcome to the PAYDAY Wikia! PAYDAY 2 is the sequel to PAYDAY: The Heist, a first-person shooter developed by Overkill Software. An intense episodic thriller, it aims to take the excitement of Hollywood movies to your gaming experiences. The game contains several heists where you can perform bank robberies, take hostages, engage in shootouts with the police, infiltrate high-security headquarters, and much more. hajp_logo.png|Board The Hype Train|link=http://www.overkillsoftware.com/thehypetrain/|linktext=Have you heard of the upcoming event yet? Click here and find out. Ss 1662c3995a1544714b5ab4c689010f3403c59789.600x338.jpg|Dragan Character Pack|link=Dragan Character Pack|linktext=Information on the new character! Ss fc7b6300b5238d6adce6f659a278da1b96117664.600x338.jpg|The Bomb Heists|link=The Bomb Heists (DLC)|linktext=Information on the new heist! Clover Character Pack.jpg|Clover Character Pack|link=Clover Character Pack|linktext=Information on the new character! The Diamond Heist.jpg|The Diamond Heist|link=The Diamond Heist (DLC)|linktext=Information on the new heist! Featured article General content I'm Going All-in!.jpg|DLC|link=Downloadable content (Payday 2) No Turning Back.jpg|Skills|link=Skills There and Back Again.jpg|Perk Decks|link=Perk Decks OVERKILL Salutes You!.jpg|Achievements|link=Trophies (Payday 2) I am the one who Knocks.jpg|Safe house|link=Safe house No one Cared who I Was....jpg|Masks|link=Masks (Payday 2) Let's do Th....jpg|Heists|link=:Category:PAYDAY 2 heists All Eggs in One Basket.jpg|Escapes|link=Category:Escapes HOLY SHI-.jpg|Special Enemies|link=Category:Special enemies (Payday 2) Witch Doctor.jpg|Patch Notes|link=PC update history (Payday 2) Weapons Buzzsaw 42.png|link=Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)|Primary SpecOps.png|link=Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)|Secondary The Spear of Freedom.png|link=Category:Melee|Melee ammobag-icon.png|link=Category:Deployable (Payday 2)|Equipment Heisters Mask3.png|link=Dallas|Dallas Hoxton.png|link=Houston|Houston Wolf.png|link=Wolf|Wolf Mask4.png|link=Chains|Chains Hoxton_Reborn.png|link=Hoxton|Hoxton John_Wick.png|link=John Wick|John Wick Mask-clover.png|link=Clover|Clover Mask-dragan.png|link=Dragan|Dragan Heists Steam Framing Frame.png|link=Art Gallery|Art Gallery Steam Bank Heist.png|link=Bank Heist|Bank Heist BigBankSlider.png|link=The Big Bank|Big Bank, The Steam Big Oil.png|link=Big Oil|Big Oil The Diamond Heist.jpg|link=The Diamond|Diamond, The Steam Diamond Store.png|link=Diamond Store|Diamond Store Bom screen stealth v2-1920x1080.jpg|link=Dockyard|Dockyard Election Day.jpg|link=Election Day|Election Day Steam Firestarter.png|link=Firestarter|Firestarter Steam FourStores.png|link=Four Stores|Four Stores Bom screen loud v2-1920x1080.jpg|link=Forest|Forest Steam Framing Frame.png|link=Framing Frame|Framing Frame Charliesantaheist.png|link=GO Bank|GO Bank Hotline miami main capsule.jpg|link=Hotline Miami|Hotline Miami Hoxton Breakout Heist Card.jpg|link=Hoxton Breakout|Hoxton Breakout Steam Jewelry Store.png|link=Jewelry Store|Jewelry Store Steam Mallcrasher.png|link=Mallcrasher|Mallcrasher Steam Nightclub.png|link=Nightclub|Nightclub Steam Rats.png|link=Rats|Rats Shadowraid wallpaper.jpg|link=Shadow Raid|Shadow Raid Train bridge.jpg|link=Train|Train Payday 2 Armored Transport.jpg|link=Transport|Transport Steam Jewelry Store.png|link=Ukrainian Job|Ukrainian Job Steam Watchdogs.png|link=Watchdogs|Watchdogs Christmas 2014.jpg|link=White Xmas|White Xmas File:PAYDAY 2 The Bomb Heist Trailer|The Bomb Trailer File:PAYDAY 2 The Diamond Heist Trailer|The Diamond Heist Trailer File:Official PAYDAY Xmas Carol 2014|X-Mas 2014 Announcement Trailer File:PAYDAY 2 The Hoxton Breakout Trailer|The Hoxton Breakout Trailer File:PAYDAY 2 John Wick Introduction Trailer|John Wick Introduction Trailer File:PAYDAY 2 Hotline Miami DLC|The Hotline Miami DLC trailer File:PAYDAY 2 Gage Assault Pack DLC Trailer|Gage Assault Pack Trailer File:Gage Shotgun Pack teaser|Gage Shotgun Pack teaser File:PAYDAY 2 Big Bank Heist DLC Trailer|Big Bank Heist DLC Trailer File:PAYDAY 2 The Dentist Trailer|The Dentist Trailer File:PAYDAY 2 The Death Wish update|The Death Wish Update Trailer File:PayDay 2 - Armored Transport DLC Trailer|Armored Transport DLC Trailer File:Payday 2 Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer Gallery 2014-12-10 00001.jpg|Customized Hockey Heat mask with Nanoweave, Tribal Stroke and White / Black. 2014-10-02 00001.jpg|Fully modified Cobra. 2014-10-01 00006.jpg|Fully modified Blaster 9mm. 2014-10-01 00005.jpg|Fully modified Uzi. 2014-09-21 00001.jpg|Unmodified Gecko 7.62. 2014-08-22 00006.jpg 2014-07-05 00003.jpg 2014-09-08 00001.jpg Brenner21.jpg 2014-06-28 00005.jpg Survival Tomahawk.jpg Rasmusfull.jpg Black Death.jpg Skull-fullcolor.jpg Security.png GenSecElites.png Underpass.jpg 2014-01-22 00023.jpg 2014-01-08 00011.jpg oldhox.png|Old Hoxton's burned mask, from the Hoxton Breakout trailer. 218620_screenshots_2014-12-24_00006.jpg 2015-02-02 00001.jpg|Hoxton Reborn mask with Circuit Board material, The ? Pattern and Bright Yellow/Brown color. Featured poll Official links Official website Overkill website YouTube channel Official Twitter TwitterFeed Contribute to this wiki To start a new article, just enter the title in the box below and click the button. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? If you are new to wikia, see ' '. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:PAYDAY 2